What's Meant To Be, Will Always Find A Way
by The Lonely Prince
Summary: After ultimately looping around to repeat the process of the charm once again, Satoshi does everything in his power to prevent his friends from suffering the drastic consequences the charm comes with. Even if that means he must participate in the charm again to prevent a fate worse than death.


"Don't any of you remember what happens when we preform the charm? It's essentially a death trap! We'll be sent to Heavenly Host Elementary school, and we'll be doomed!" His tone seemed more like a command, now, rather than a reminder. Had he not witnessed everything they had forgotten, his tone would have been lighter. He would have participated in the charm, forgotten his umbrella, and they'd be back to square one.

_He thought they went through this already! He thought they escaped!_

"Mochida, what do you mean? It's just a silly charm."

"Seiko, Morishige, Mayu, _Ms. Yui_, you don't remember what happened to them!? Naomi, please... you need to tell me you haven't forgotten this."

"Now, Mochida," Ayumi had chimed in, clearly upset with his actions, "I think you're just a bit flustered after the story. " Ayumi was clear set on keeping her calm facade, but he could see the worry in her eyes that she tried to keep hidden from all. "Please, just let us complete the charm. Don't you have any compassion for Suzumoto, who's transfering to another school? I know you might be scared-"

"- _One of us will fail the charm_, and we'll all be sent to the school, where our friends will die. Worse, in some cases." He glanced over towards Mayu, who was just as concerned as the rest of them.

"Jeez, what's up with this guy?" Kishinuma muttered, a hand resting behind his neck. _Had no one remembered anything?_

"I didn't want to do this." Reaching towards the proxy doll, he had intended to rip it. But, he imagined worse consequences would arise.

"Nuh-uh!" Ayumi pulled it just out of his reach succesfully, despite the obvious height differences. "Satoshi, we will preform the charm correctly, and we won't be sent to Heavenly Host. I didn't want to say anything, but that story wasn't real. There is no Heavenly Host, and there were no missing children. Don't you think that it'd be reported somewhere if there were?"

_It was no use._

"Heh. I guess you're right, Shinozaki. I think it was just a nightmare or something."

_He'd need to go with them, after all._

"...That's better." Naomi nodded, her flared expression dissipating.

_If he needed to, he'd help them escape. He remembered everything that happened._

"Man, Mochida, you just made the story ten times more scarier." As always, Seiko was attached at the hip with Naomi. But rather than her usual cheery expression, it was replaced with fear unlike he'd never seen her with before.

_Just as long as-_

"Big Brother!"And from the distance, it was a familiar voice calling out to him, capturing him in her embrace.

_Did he... forget his umbrella?_

"Big Brother, you forgot your umbrella, so I wanted to give it to you personally."

_He dragged Yuka into the mess all over again!_

"_Yuka..._" It was more of an apology, than a whisper. As long as he kept her close by, _maybe-_

_-Maybe he could prevent fate after all._

"Aw, she's so cute!" It seemed as if all the girls bellowed this out at a time, forgetting the freak out Satoshi had prior.

You sure do care about your big brother, don't you?

"You sure do care about your big brother, don't you?" Kishinuma spoke, in unison with his thoughts, repeating the conversation _they already had_.

"Mhm!" Yuka nodded politely in return.

"Sorry, Yuka, I'll remember it next time." It was more of a reminder to himself, to remember to grab the umbrella, and not drag Yuka into his problems.  
If there was a next time.

"Alright, everyone, are you all ready to participate in the charm? All you need to do is chant Sachiko, we beg of you- one, two, three- nine times!And if we preform the charm correctly, then we will always have each other in our hearts."

"I'll participate," of course Kishinuma would. If Shinozaki was, then so would he.

"So will I," Naomi seconded his response. And ultimately, there was a whole circle of people around Shinozaki who were interested in participating in the charm.

"Hey, big brother, can I join too?" Yuka pulled at the sleeve of my shirt, and it was reflexively that he answered;

"Sorry, Yuka, I need you to sit this one out."

"But, if we do the charm together-"

"No, Yuka, I'm sorry." It wasn't as harsh as his previous outburst, but it did manage to get his message across.

"Just let the kid do the charm, Satoshi." Kishinuma chimed into the conversation, looking over his shoulder towards the conversation.

Before he even got the chance to deny, Yuka was walking towards the group, doll in hand.

No matter _what_ he did, _whatever_ he changed in his day, no matter _how many times_ he disagreed with the charm, or with Yuka-

_His path would always lead down this road, towards the charm._

He grabbed the paper doll with the rest of them. If he didn't go with them, no one else could prevent this situation. Due to the fact he couldn't prevent it from occurring in the first place, he doubted he could prevent it again.

"Now everyone, chant once for each participant."

_Sachiko, we beg of you. _

_Sachiko, we beg of you._

_Sachiko, we beg of you._

_Sachiko, we beg of you._

_Sachiko, we beg of you._

_Sachiko, we beg of you._

_Sachiko, we beg of you._

_Sachiko, we beg of you._

_Sachiko, we beg of you._

_They each ripped, and their descent to hell began._


End file.
